Space Defense
Space Defense is about strategies on how to defend in space. Background The vastness of space cannot be effectively defended. Applying Defense in Depth http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_fort(Vauban) on star system or even planetary scale is impossible. The resources, the replacement and maintenance necessary are astronomic. Only high level technology can make this feasible. Applying defense in the old sense is to concentrated defense on the smallest possible volume. However, this virtually turns defense into a fixed target for easy elimination. A mine field is perhaps the only feasible fortifying investment that is most practical and effective. Star bases have their uses but the cost of fortifying verses the numerous ways it can be destroyed aren't equal. In the age of space warfare with all weapons on the level of weapons of mass destruction defense cannot be achieved by conventional means. Defense will call up even more destructive weapons or strategies to be used. The likely hood of a well defended asset to be destroyed in the process increases with the destructiveness of weapons. Any asset unable to move by itself even if it's in some orbit has a predictable position and is virtually a fixed installation. An assault can happen any time and from any vector. Even a weak aggressor can coordinate and amass a massive attack on a fixed target. Mobility, flexibility and disaggregation are important factors for an effective and robust defense that is difficult to circumvent. *Mobility allows assets and defending units to change position, hence, become unpredictable targets. It also allows to use space itself for defense and deny enemy forces to use it for offense. *Flexibility allows defending forces to switch strategies and tactics as required. *Disaggregation is instead of using some highly sophisticated assets that are easily lost to use a lot of simpler, more effective systems and technologies. Disaggregation is simply said safety and power in numbers. These numerous platforms do the same thing but in a more network-integrated and coordinated way. Normal Space Orbital Installation When the asset is constrained to move on the plane described by physical law it becomes a fixed target. A simple relativistic attack from anywhere is impossible to defend against. Even if it is shot down inertia will carry it's mass and or explosive power onto its target. An enemy force may not need to engage in battle at all. Asteroid field Forming a stand e.g. at an asteroid field is possible but it is not always the right choice. (see , Maginot Line, Osowiec Fortress, Brest Fortress, Island hoping) An equal enemy force has no choice but to engage. An enemy force, at least 4 times stronger, can simply bypass through the vastness of space while incurring minor loses. It can choose to make a pincer attack or ignore the defending force and take on the object of interest. After being bypassed the defending force will be force into chasing the invaders. Even if the defending force can force the enemy to engage at this point it offers no advantage. A better strategy is to form a wall, and fight while retreating. An enemy force will be forced into a chase while taking on weapons fire. This strategy poses a higher threat forcing an enemy to be more cautious. Another strategy is to leave the immediate ground to the enemy and retreat all together to a far dependable position and rebuild. Needless to say the enemy force will also rebuild plus has support from elsewhere through plane space, hence, this strategy only delays the inevitable defeat. Transfer Orbit Lagrange Point Plane Space As space-time particles continually flow from a sord into plane space it requires more effort to approach than to distance. Therefore, highly active sord or regions become the high ground in plane space. References Category:Society